


Confidenze persi nella foresta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DRUNK [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Loyalty
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando è ubriaco Tenshinhan si lascia scappare dettagli sul suo passato.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 533.★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. A e B sono in campeggio con un gruppo di amici, si ubriacano e finiscono col perdersi nel bosco.





	Confidenze persi nella foresta

Confidenze persi nella foresta

 

Vegeta rischiò di inciampare in una radice nodosa, si appoggiò con una mano alla corteccia di un albero nerastro e si piegò in avanti, assottigliò gli occhi e vomitò.

Tenshinhan lo raggiunse e se lo appoggiò contro, anche lui ondeggiava ad ogni passo, ma riusciva a sostenere entrambi.

“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiut…”. Biascicò Vegeta, rischiò di vomitare nuovamente e gettò indietro la testa, facendo frusciare le ciocche larghe quattro dita dei suoi capelli a fiamma.

Gli occhi umani di Tenshinhan erano arrossati, mentre quello sulla sua fronte priva di capelli era vitreo.

“Non sei ubriaco alle sbronze, vero saiyan?” chiese Tenshinhan.

Vegeta boccheggiò e la testa gli ricadde sulla spalla dell’altro, un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

“ _Mnhhh_ …” mugugnò.

“Lo prenderò per un no. Non mi sorprende che tu ti sia perso allontanandoti di parecchio dal ‘campeggio’ d’allenamento” disse Tenshinhan. Le sue guance erano imporporate, come tutto il viso del principe e il suo alito puzzava di alcool.

“T-ti sei perso… anche tu…” biascicò Vegeta. Cercò di guardare Tenshinhan, ma lo vide triplo e sfocato.

“Io, al contrario di te, sono abituato. Mi ubriacavo sempre con le altre guardie quando finiva il turno di guardia. Certo, questo prima di essere spostato a fare la guardia all’imperatore” raccontò Tenshinhan.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

< Quando è ubriaco diventa loquace e nostalgico. Come ex-mercenario non posso proprio tenere a freno la mia sete d’informazioni, possono sempre tornare utili > pensò. Sentiva le gambe pesanti, i piedi non gli rispondevano bene e si aggrappò di più all’altro. Gli riappoggiò la testa sulla spalla, boccheggiando.

“Era un modo per farti coraggio?” domandò.

“Non proprio. Il mio maestro, che Kami lo abbia portato ai dolci lidi, amava proprio bere. Me lo ha insegnato anche per non farmi rimanere sempre in disparte rispetto ai miei colleghi.

Eravamo un popolo pacifico e quando venimmo distrutti non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di avere paura. La mia unica missione era di proteggere l’imperatore, a qualsiasi costo.

Mai avrei pensato che un giorno lui si sarebbe sacrificato per me” disse Tenshinhan. Un sorriso amaro gli si dipinse sul volto, i suoi occhi si erano fatti vacui e ondeggiò più forte.

“Rif ti vuole bene” esalò Vegeta.

Tenshinhan si arrestò e lo guardò sgranando gli occhi umani.

“Come lo sai?” chiese con una voce simile a un rantolo.

“Un nobile ne riconosce un altro quando lo vede. La stessa presunzione, ma alla fine la stessa preoccupazione dietro un pessimo modo di porsi.

Lo proteggi bene, nonostante questo tuo vizio. Dovresti…”. La voce di Vegeta si spense e il principe dei saiyan, colto da un capogiro, rischiò di cadere a terra.

Tenshinhan lo afferrò e se lo caricò in braccio, appoggiandoselo contro la spalla.

“Ho capito, ci conviene trovare in fretta le tende. Non ce la fai più” disse.

< E sta salendo un certo senso di nausea e mal di testa anche a me > pensò.

“… Dovresti essere più ascetico”. Finì Vegeta con un filo di voce.

“Lo farò… vostra altezza” disse Tenshinhan.

Vegeta si finse addormentato, abbandonandosi contro di lui.

< Quanto sanno essere imbarazzanti le maledette guardie di ogni dannato pianeta! > pensò, sentendo le orecchie fischiare.


End file.
